<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Wasn't A Joke by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822944">It Wasn't A Joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Richie Tozier, M/M, Modern Era, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Secret Relationship, That's not really a secret their friends are just dumb, aged up losers, because I said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Stan are together and no matter how many times they tell their friends they won't believe them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club &amp; Richie Tozier, The Losers Club &amp; Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Wasn't A Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Losers were a tight-knit group, and they all knew each other almost too well, but they would all ahve to admit that there were some in the group who wer closer than the others were. Especially Richie and Stan.</p><p>The two of them had been best friends since before they even really knew what that meant, and even with the addition of Bill and Eddie, they had still stuck to each other. Now, after they had even more friends, having gone through a traumatic experience with them too, they still opted to pick one another over the others.</p><p>None of the Losers paid much attention to this though, it was just how they were. If they found out the two had spent the day together alone, they just shrugged it off, it wasn't a personal slight against any of them. If Richie or Stan spent the night at the other's house and didn't tell any of the other Losers, well that was just fine, none of them liked to be alone at night anyway.</p><p>So they were used to finding the two of them hanging out alone, like they did right now.</p><p>Ben, Mike, and Bev found them in the clubhouse, having come out there to work on some homework and just hang out. Though their spot was already taken, not like it was much of a problem.</p><p>Stan and Richie were both in the hammock, in a way that was not too different to how Richie and Eddie usually laid in it. Except they were shoulder to shoulder, reading one of Stan's bird books, Richie making crude jokes whenever he seemed fit. It was weird to see the two of them sweezed into that small space together, Richie having gone through an outrageous growth spurt, and being made mostly of his long, gangly limbs, and Stan wasn't too far behind him in the height department. One of Richie's legs hung off the side of the hammock, the opposite one bent up to fit in between Stan's. His arm was wrapped around Stan's shoulder, and the other one was doing whatever it wanted, Richie's head was on top of Stan's. Stan was curled into Richie, both of his legs folded into the hammock, and he was holding the book with both hands, his head resting on Richie's shoulder area.</p><p>"Well, don't you two look comfy", Beverly said, stepping down off the ladder. The two boys looked up at her, blushing slightly.</p><p>"Don't know about Stanny here, but I am", Richie told her.</p><p>"Richie's ribcage keeps poking me in the side", Stan added on his own behalf.</p><p>"I'm skinny! What do you want from me?", Richie looked at him, and Stan just shrugged before looking up at the other three.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?", he asked, closing the book, but leaving one of his fingers inside the pages to mark their place.</p><p>"Nothing, really", Mike told him, pulling out some of the water bottles they kept stashed down there, he gestured to them"You guys want any?"</p><p>After getting a no from everybody, he slid them back where they were, and sat down to talk to everyone just as Ben was speaking.</p><p>"What were you two doing down here?", he asked, it was more of a polite question, he knew Richie would give him a fake answer anyway.</p><p>"Just hanging out before our date tonight", and there it was, it was made more clear that it was a joke when Richie waggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Beverly and Mike laughed, and Ben knew he was probably smiling too, but Stan rolled his eyes, and looked like he was about to say something when two more people came down into the clubhouse.</p><p>"See! I told you they would all be here!", Eddie said to Bill, gesturing to their friends.</p><p>"H-hi", Bill said instead of responding to Eddie, which was probably a smart move.</p><p>"Hi Billy boy, Eddie-spaghetti, glad you two finally got the memo", Richie smiled at them.</p><p>"So did you all just decide to have a little get together without us?", Eddie asked, flipping Richie off in place of complaining about the nickname.</p><p>"No", Mike said, "Ben and Bev invited me out here to study, and Stan and Richie were already here"</p><p>"Okay", he calmed down a bit, and then looked at Stan and Richie, "But why were you two here, don't you usually hang out somewhere else, gossiping and sharing secrets, or whatever the fuck you do"</p><p>"Stan and I decided we wanted to have some awesome hammock sex", Richie said, which earned him several beeps and an elbow to the stomach. Not that it hurt, but it got the point across.</p><p>Stan was blushing bright red, and he moved to climb out of the hammock, but Richie wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>"Let go of me, you ruined it", Stan told him, but he didn't sound particularly angry.</p><p>"I'm sorry", Richie whined, "But if you get up, Eddie will make me get up"</p><p>"That's true", Eddie spoke up.</p><p>"I don't care", Stan said, removing Richie's arm from around his abdomen, "I should get going anyway"</p><p>"But-", Richie was cut off.</p><p>"Where are you going, Stan?", Beverly asked, out of nowhere.</p><p>"I promised my mom I'd help her with some stuff before tonight", he sighed, still holding Richie's hand, but standing up now.</p><p>"W-what are you d-d-doing tonight?", Bill asked and Stan blushed again, looking down at his feet.</p><p>"I have a date", he said quietly, letting go of Richie's hand and moving towards the ladder.</p><p>"Wait, are you being serious or did Richie somehow get you to play along?", Ben asked, gesturing between the two. Richie was now leaning out of the hammock a bit, a blush of his own spread across his cheeks, the hand Stan had been holding touching the ground where he was trying to stabillize himself.</p><p>"Play along with what?", Eddie asked, looking at all of his friends, even Bill who had no clue what they were talking about either.</p><p>"Richie made some joke about him and Stan going on a date tonight", Mike filled them in, "But it seems Stan really might have a date tonight"</p><p>"R-really? Who a-are you s-s-seeing, S-stan?", Bill asked.</p><p>Stan didn't answer, just staring at them like they were all stupid, before shrugging and making his way out of the clubhouse. They all stared after him for a moment before turning to Richie who looked upset.</p><p>"Are you okay, dude?", Eddie asked, gesturing to the frown on Richie's face, something they weren't used to, and just pointing out how red it was in general.</p><p>"Sometimes, you all really suck", Richie said, very calmly as he stood up and moved to follow Stan, "Fuck you"</p><p>And then he was gone and everything was silent. None of them knew what to say to that. Bill was eyeing the entrance like he wanted to follow him but was unsure if he should, and the others were just looking between themselves, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on. But they didn't. Richie seemingly flipped on them out of nowhere, and they couldn't even figure out if they were the ones who should be apologizing or not.</p><p>"What was-", Ben started, but just gestured vaguely, not knowing how to put what happened into words.</p><p>"I don't know", Bev told him, "But I feel like shit now"</p><p>They all nodded in agreement, and Bill pointed to the ladder, "D-d-do you think I-"</p><p>"No, let him cool off first", Eddie said, obviously wanting to do the same thing but having already tought better of it.</p><p>"You guys don't think it was because of the Stan thing, right?", Mike asked, and they all looked at him.</p><p>"Like he's jealous, or-", Eddie began but Mike cut him off.</p><p>"No, about how <em>he</em> is dating Stan", he said and they all thought about it for a moment before shaking their heads. There was no way they were anything more than friends.</p><hr/><p>Once Richie had calmed down, and everyone apologized, even though they weren't quite sure why, everything went back to normal and now they were having a movie night at Richie's house.</p><p>His parents were out of town and so they had the entire house, and kitchen to themselves. And so the Losers had no qualms about bringing over whatever they liked, though they had agreed on no alcohol since Mrs.Tozier always knew when they drank. Even if they had done it two days before they saw her, she knew, and they weren't taking any chances.</p><p>Instead, Mike and Ben had decided they were going to bring over as much baking stuff as they could, which was a lot, covering almost two counters.</p><p>Richie had promised to get out of their way, only stealing <em>some</em> chocolate as he went back to the living room, just as the doorbell rang. He went to open the door, letting Eddie into the house, and only messing with him a little through his mouth full of chocolate.</p><p>"You're early, Eds", Richie told him, smiling a brown, sticky smile.</p><p>"And you're disgusting", Eddie said, choosing to ignore the nickname, "My mom was in a good mood, I took the opportunity while I had it"</p><p>Richie nodded and led him into the living room, where you could now hear music blaring from the kitchen as Ben and Mike cooked.</p><p>"It sounds like I'm not the only early arriver", Eddie commented, and Richie filled him in on all the baked goods Mike and Ben were in the process of making. Just as he was finishing, Stan came down the stairs, doing something on his phone.</p><p>"Stan's here too?", Eddie asked, and then he saw what his friend was wearing, "And is he wearing your shirt?"</p><p>"Yes and yes", Richie smiled again, this time his teeth weren't coated in chocolate so it wasn't that bad. Eddie looked away from him and back at Stan, who was indeed wearing one of Richie's shirts, and he was pretty sure Stan had gotten it for him. It was a pale pink, long sleeved shirt, that simply read 'Bitch' in blocky black letters, it was funny on Richie, it was weird, yet fitting, on Stan. Not to mention, he was swimming in it. </p><p>"Why?", Eddie asked, just as Stan was reaching them.</p><p>"Why what?", he looked up from his phone, handing the device to Richie, who laughed at whatever was on the screen before handing it back.</p><p>"He wants to know why you're wearing my shirt" Richie explained and Stan shrugged.</p><p>"I forgot to pack any 'comfort clothes'", he said, doing quotations around the last two words, "Didn't want to spend all of movie night in a button up"</p><p>"Okay", Eddie nodded, that made sense, but then he replayed the sentence in his mind, "Wait, are you spending the night?"</p><p>"The next two nights", Richie corrected, pulling Stan in to his side by hooking an arm around his shoulders, "Right, Stan?"</p><p>"Yeah. My parents don't care and since Richie's parents are out of town, I figured, why not?", Stan said, looking at his phone screen again, which if it was anyone but Stan, Eddie would have found rude.</p><p>"That's nice", Eddie told them. And it was. He thought it was kind of sweet that they wanted to spend time together, he wished he and Bill could spend more time together, Richie and Stan really had them beat in the best friends department.</p><p>Richie opened his mouth to say something when Mike yelled from the kitchen. "Hey, Richie, can you help us clear a spot in your freezer, we want to freeze some of the cookie dough for later?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah I can!", Richie cheered, letting go of Stan, who swayed a bit, and looked up at him confused, and running to the kitchen. Eddie was close on his heels, complaining about the dangers of eating uncooked cookie dough.</p><p>-</p><p>Once Bill and Bev had arrived, Richie ordered some pizza to go along with the cookies, brownies, and pies that Ben and Mike had made. And they also had a similar reaction to Stan wearing Richie's shirt that Eddie did, which was nice for him, at least he knew he wasn't the only one who thought it was weird.</p><p>But they weren't focused on that now. Now they were all sitting around the living room, Mike, Bev, and Ben having taken the floor with various pillows and blankets, Bill was in an armchair, laying down in it, which was going to kill his back later but it was worth it, and Eddie, Stan, and Richie had gotten the couch. They were watching Shrek: The Musical on Netflix because Richie thought it would be funny, but somehow they ended up liking it. The only noise was their eating and the occasional laugh at one of the jokes.</p><p>When it hit intermission, and they weren't sure why they included that, they agreed to pause and so people could go to the bathroom and or stretch their legs before the second act. Most of them did, the only ones who were left in the room were Bev, Stan and Richie.</p><p>"Hey, Stan, I think I figured out who you went on that date with?", Beverly told him, leaning against the couch to look up at him.</p><p>Stan glanced down at himself, where he was practically laying on top of Richie, and then looked back up at her, "Oh yeah? Who?"</p><p>"It's Patty, right? The girl you're partners with in science?", she asked and Richie sighed.</p><p>"No, it's not Patty", Stan said, before Richie could open his mouth, "Though she is really nice"</p><p>"Really?", Beverly looked surprised, "I was so sure I was right"</p><p>"The answer is a lot closer than you think, Bev", Richie said, and he was smirking a little, which was strange.</p><p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Trashmouth?", she asked, but just then the others all came back and she dropped it and they started the movie back up.</p><p>And still she was left to wonder what was going through Richie's head, along with the others, when he did something stupid a few moments later.</p><p>"Gross! Don't lick my cheek, Richie! That's disgusting!", Stan said, all of them turned to look at him, wiping his cheek off, as Richie laughed.</p><p>They really didn't know what to make of those two sometimes.</p><hr/><p>The Losers, minus Stan who was in Bangor at therapy, found Richie sitting alone in the clubhouse, painting his nails, about a week later. This surprised them. The alone part not the nail painting part. Richie had started to paint his nails back in Freshman year, bumming nail polish off of Beverly.</p><p>"What are you doing?", Mike asked, walking past him and over to the shelves.</p><p>"What does it look like I am doing, Mikey?", Richie asked, waving the bottle, now closed, at him. Mike shrugged and Richie turned to Bill, "Big Bill, will you do my right hand?"</p><p>"S-s-sure Rich", Bill said, sitting across from him and taking Richie's hand in his own. No one was sure why, but Bill was the best at applying nail polish, they figured it might be because his hands are the steadiest, but the reason didn't really matter as long as it got done.</p><p>"What color is that", Beverly asked, grabbing the bottle after Bill had taken brush out of it again. She held it above her head to try and read the number on the bottom. Then she lowered it and turned it a couple times in front of her eyes, taking in the light bluish-gray color.</p><p>"Just one I like a lot", Richie shrugged as Beverly handed the bottle off to Eddie, who had already claimed the hammock.</p><p>"Look at that and tell if that seems like a very Richie color to you", She told him, and so Eddie did, ignoring Bill when he said he needed it back.</p><p>"Nope, that is definitely way too muted", Eddie said, Ben taking the bottle next, "What happened to that neon green you'd been wearing?"</p><p>"I wanted to wear this one", Richie told him, "I was tired of the green, do I need a better reason?"</p><p>"I've see this color before", Ben said, cutting off whatever Eddie was about to say. The bottle was given back to Bill for about ten seconds so he could continue before Mike had picked it up.</p><p>"Me too", he turned it over like Beverly had, "Richie have you worn this before?"</p><p>"No, it's new", Richie told him, sticking his already painted left hand behind him to take the bottle back. Mike gave it back with no problem and Richie gave it to Bill who was just finishing up.</p><p>"I'll d-d-do a second c-coat in a m-m-minute if you w-want", Bill said, taking the bottle and putting the cap back on. Richie thanked him, and started to blow on his nails while he also examined the bottle. "R-r-rich, where h-have I seen this b-before?", he asked.</p><p>"I don't know", Richie said, but he said it a way that made it clear that he <em>did</em> know and just wasn't going to tell them, "It's just a color I picked for my date tonight"</p><p>It was quiet for a minute before Richie was bombarded with questions, most of his friends just wanting to know why they hadn't been told.</p><p>"I did tell you! I told all of you two days ago!", Richie said loudly, speaking above all of them, which was easy since he was naturally so much louder than them anyways, but there was still five of them and one of him. They all paused trying to think back to two days ago, none of them really having the mental capability to do so, most of them barely remembered what they ate for breakfast that morning, but eventually they got there. They all looked at him confused, wanting to say something, but none of them for a few moments, but eventually one of them did.</p><p>"No you didn't", Eddie told him, "The closest thing you said was, 'I can't go to the movies because Stan and I are going out'"</p><p>Richie stared at them for a moment before he said anything, "I know! That's what I said!"</p><p>"So what? You two are going on a double date or something?", Beverly asked, "That's cute"</p><p>"No! We aren't going on a double date! I swear I might be the one wearing glasses, but you guys are blind", he told them, gesturing wildly with his hands. He almost hit Bill and Mike, but they would have to deal with that for right now because he was irritated.</p><p>"What d-do you m-m-mean, Rich?", Bill asked, and he looked so innocent that Richie almost forgave him, but he did not forgive him because he knew his friends were not <em>this</em> stupid. Instead he decided to just let it go.</p><p>"Nothing. I mean nothing", he sighed, "Let's just do the second coat, okay Bill? Forget I said anything"</p><p>"But what about-", Ben started but Richie cut him off.</p><p>"It doesn't matter", he said, handing Bill his hands, which he took and started to do a second coat on his left hand first, "It really doesn't and I don't want to argue"</p><p>"Look at you, Richie!", Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "Being the bigger person! I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>"Thanks, Dad", he smiled up at him, winking.</p><p>Mike laughed and from there on the conversation switched to school and other stuff, and soon it was like they had never talked about Richie's date in the first place, but they were all still thinking about it, wanting to know more, but, weirdly, respecting him too much to ask. And with him joking around like he was, that was easy to do, not to talk about it.</p><p>The only thing that really bothered them the rest of the time is when Beverly asked to borrow the nail polish and Richie wouldn't let her, and he wouldn't give her a reason, but they let it slide for now.</p><p>Richie left later that afternoon, nails painted the familiar blue-gray color that they couldn't quite place, and he still hadn't told them more about who he was going out with. They hadn't actually tried to push him for more information though, knowing it would get them nowhere, he insisted that he's already told them, and they didn't know what he was going on about. The only person he had mentioned was Stan, but they were just best friends.</p><hr/><p>It had been a little over three weeks since they first found out that Stan was dating someone and a little over one since they found out about Richie, but neither of them would tell them who they were dating. They both would just stare off into the distance like they had been personally insulted and it would be very dramatic, so the other Losers would just give up.</p><p>But they wanted to know. They wanted to know so badly. So much so that they started to snoop around a little. Following them when they would leave the clubhouse or the quarry, but they always just stuck together or went home. Beverly even went as far as asking some of the girls if they had heard anything, but they hadn't, not even the few Richie and Stan had gone out with in the past. Patty seemed to know something, but wouldn't say much, telling her that it really was Stan's secret to tell, whatever that meant. But no one seemed to know what was going on.</p><p>Completely fed up, they all decided to have a sleepover at Bill's, and they were going to make them tell them. Even if they had to force it out of them. That's where they were, setting up in Bill's living room, trying not to let the others know how nervous they were.</p><p>"This'll work", Eddie muttered to himself, over and over again, and it was helping more than just him really, so they let him keep repeating it. And they hoped it did work.</p><p>By the time Richie and Stan did show up they were all a lot calmer and ready to confront them. The night went like they usually did, fighting over where who was going to sleep where, messing around, eating, and then they started to play a game, some nights the games would be replaced with movies, but that night they were not.</p><p>"Let's play truth or dare", Beverly suggested right out the gate, and they all agreed. Everyone except Stan or Richie.</p><p>"Let's not", Richie said, but he wasn't smiling like he was minute ago, his cheery demeanor had gone sour with just one sentence. "Let's do something else and never talk about <em>that</em> game again"</p><p>Stan looked at him worriedly and then at the others, "I'm with Richie, it's no fun anyway"</p><p>"Why are you two so against it?", Eddie asked, and they watched as Richie stiffened.</p><p>"I'm not against it, I just don't want ot play it, ever", he said, looking Eddie dead in the eyes, "And I don't have to have a fucking reason for that, do I?"</p><p>"You don't", Ben said, sitting in the middle of the crossfire, "We aren't going to ask you for one, right, Eddie?"</p><p>"I would like to hear one, actually", Eddie told him, stubbornly. The tension in the room was steadily growing thicker, and they all just wish they hadn't started this.</p><p>"He doesn't-", Stan stated,but he was cut off.</p><p>"No, it's fine Stan, if they want to know they want to know right?", Richie said, looking away from Eddie and at him for only a moment before turning his gaze back, "You want to know the fucking reason I don't want to play truth or dare?", no one said anything in response, they didn't even nod, but they didn't shake their heads either, Richie continued, angry, but not yelling, "I lied, five years ago, I did see that fucking clown, and you know what IT wanted to do? Play fucking truth or dare! So no, I don't want to play!"</p><p>No one said anything, they didn't move, they barely breathed. The only person who did was Stan, reaching over to take Richie's hand, trying to comfort him. The silence stretched out for two, excruciatingly long, minutes before someone broke it.</p><p>"Why d-d-did IT w-want to do that?", Bill asked quietly, worried he would set Richie off again, and he really didn't want to upset him.</p><p>"Because IT knew my 'Dirty little secret'", Richie said, imitating IT at the end, causing them all to shutter. Stan punched his arm, softly.</p><p>"Don't fucking call it that, the clown was wrong", he said, and Richie sighed, looking over at him.</p><p>"I know, that's just what IT said, I know better now", Richie promised, smiling a little at him.</p><p>"What was the secret, Rich?", Beverly asked, and she knew it was overstepping a bit, but she wanted to know, and so did the others, but they wouldn't push him if he refused to answer.</p><p>Richie was quiet for a minute before shrugging, "That I like guys, but you all know that now, so it's not a big deal"</p><p>They stared at him. Richie had come out as bi to them in the middle of their Sophomore year, and they were all very happy for him, but they didn't know that the clown had been teasing him about it before then.</p><p>"Fucking homophobe, hate that clown", Stan said under his breath, which made Richie laugh.</p><p>"We all hate the clown, Stan, but IT's dead", Richie reminded him and Stan nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry IT teased you about that, Richie", Mike said, reaching across Beverly to put a hand on his knee. Richie smiled at him.</p><p>"It's okay, <em>I'm okay</em>", he emphasized, "IT is dead, and I have a boyfriend, so I win"</p><p>And there it was, the topic they wanted to be on all night, and Richie had just given them the golden opportunity.</p><p>"That's great, Rich", Eddie said, "And I'm sorry for making you talk about all that, I didn't know-"</p><p>"It's fine", Richie cut in.</p><p>"- But who the fuck are you dating because you haven't told us shit"</p><p>Richie did that thing where he looked off into the distance, almost like he was looking into a camera like in the office, before sighing, and shaking his head at all of them.</p><p>"No! Don't do that, please just tell us", Beverly begged.</p><p>"He's only told you about fifty times", Stan told her her, and now they were all looking at him.</p><p>"What? When did he do that?", Ben asked.</p><p>"Just all the time", he said, "Richie tells you all the time and you don't believe him"</p><p>"The only person he ever claims to be dating is you", Eddie said.</p><p>"Bingo", Richie smirked and they all gaped at him.</p><p>"W-wait, so y-y-you and Stan are actually d-d-dating?", Bill asked, and the two of them nodded.</p><p>"It'll have been a year next month", Stan told them and they all freaked out. How did they not notice? For a year? Why hadn't they just listened to Richie when he told them? Probably because it always sounded like a joke.</p><p>"You guys are impossible, you know that?", Richie said, "My nail polish is the same color as his eyes, and you still didn't believe me"</p><p>And now they were all leaning towards Stan to look at his eyes, but he shoved them away.</p><p>"I wear his clothes all the time", Stan added, "I'm wearing his hoodie right now"</p><p>And he was right, they hadn't noticed it, it was just a plain black hoodie with some joke about coffee on it, but it had to be Richie's because it was huge on him and the drawstrings were frayed at the ends.</p><p>Richie and Stan continued to list all the things their friends had obliviously missed, making them all feel stupid, but at least the tension in the room had left.</p><p>"I feel dumb", Beverly said, "But congrats, I guess"</p><p>The others echoed her words and received thank yous once they were done.</p><p>"Now that that's over, and we are done talking about trauma", Richie said, "Can we watch a movie or something?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eh</p><p>Tumblr @needscaffeine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>